


Zimno

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Drabble, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na zimno w ekstremalnych warunkach dobre są tylko skrzydła anioła.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 48 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimno

Cokolwiek porywało ludzi w tym mieście, potrafiło się ustawić. Temperatura spadła o całe trzydzieści, może nawet czterdzieści stopni, a meteorolodzy zapowiadali śnieg, ciągle nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia..

— Zimno mi — zaczął narzekać Dean.

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Nie przesadzam, Sammy. Piździ złem.

— Ledwie chłodno. — Sam przyjął strategię zaprzeczania.

— Zimno mi.

Usłyszeli westchnienie, a Dean został otulony anielskimi skrzydłami.

— Lepiej? — spytał Castiel.

— Zimno mi — wypalił Sam, zwracając się do Gabriela.

— Zdecyduj się. 

— Zimno mi.

— Jak sobie to wyobrażasz, jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia centymetrów niższy!

— Zimno mi.

— Pióra mi zamarzną.

— Będziesz coś ode mnie chciał!

Dean uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, wdychając słodki zapach piór Castiela.


End file.
